


You Missed A Spot

by jooliewrites



Series: Coliver Week 2014 [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver shaves. Connor finds the encounter surprisingly fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Missed A Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Tumblr. 
> 
> My take on Monday's prompt for [Coliver Week 2014](http://coliverweek.tumblr.com/) \- Favorite Coliver Moment

“What are you doing?”

Oliver sends him a quizzical look. Half his lower face is covered in shaving cream and he’s got a handful of the stuff for the other half. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m shaving.”

“I’ve never seen you shave before,” Connor says and grins at him as he cocks one hip against the doorframe and notches one ankle over the other. Oliver is still standing there, stock still, watching Connor watch him. “Well, go on,” Connor says with a get-on-with-it gesture before crossing his arms. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Oliver rolls his eyes and looks back to the mirror as he applies the rest of the cream to his face and rinses the excess off his hands. Toweling his hands dry, he picks up his razor and then can’t take it anymore. “Stop looking at me.”

“What?” Connor grins again and tilts his head, taking in the whole picture. Oliver is adorable when he gets flustered.

“You know what. Just stop it.”

“Alright.” Connor hangs his head and holds up a hand in mock surrender and stares at Oliver’s bathmat. He listens as Oliver does two passes with the razor and cleans off the blade before looking up again. “You really want me to stop?”

“Whatever,” Oliver says in a resigned tone. “It’s fine.” He can sense Connor’s gaze on him and just rolls his eyes but continues. Oliver has no idea why watching someone shave is interesting but he can sense that arguing the point isn’t going to get Connor to leave anytime soon. He figures that eventually Connor’s just going to get bored and move on.

However, Oliver figured wrong and Connor couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. Who knew that shaving (shaving!) was so fascinating? Connor himself does this exact same activity at least a few times a week and has never found it anything but mundane but give Oliver a razor and apparently he is a man transfixed. Every pass of the razor reveals another strip of Oliver’s smooth skin and Connor just _wants_. He wants to ghost his fingers and lips over it. He wants to rub his own stubbly cheek over Oliver’s smooth one and see the burn left behind. He wants to bite the freshly shaved neck and suck a bruise right there under Oliver’s jaw.

“See anything interesting?” Oliver asks, turning his head to give Connor a bland look before tilting his head back to shave his neck.

“I’ve never watched someone else shave before,” Connor says in lieu of attempting to explain his interest. The arousal beginning to warm his blood is so unexpected he’s not sure how to process it much less attempt to explain it. “It’s surprisingly—masculine,” he breathes out and takes the few steps into the bathroom to rest against the sink with his back to the mirror so he can watch from a closer angle.

“Really?” Oliver lowers his razor and Connor trails a thumb over a strip of shaving cream left behind and wipes it on the hand towel.

“Oh yeah.” Connor hitches himself up so he is sitting more fully on the counter. “Come here.” He takes the razor from Oliver’s grip and gently tugs at Oliver’s hips until he is standing, more or less, between Connor’s legs. “You missed a spot.”

Oliver lets Connor tilt his head back slightly and closes his eyes as Connor carefully runs the razor along his neck. After a few passes, Connor shifts back to review his handiwork. “There. Got it. What do you think?”

Oliver leans slightly to check his reflection in the mirror. “Not bad.” He grabs a washcloth to wipe off the left over cream and runs a hand over his cheeks and neck. Turning back to Connor, he asks, “Well, what do you think?”

Connor reaches up to cradle Oliver’s jaw and runs his thumbs over the smooth skin. “Looking good Ollie. Looking really good.”

“This is so weird,” Oliver mutters through a grin as Connor pulls Oliver’s mouth to his.

“It’s not the weirdest thing we’ve done,” Connor says shifting so he can run his lips over Oliver’s neck. Oliver opens his mouth to contradict but then snaps it closed when Connor finds that spot under his ear. He figures they can debate the weirdness this whole encounter another time.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
